Can't Stand This Temptation
by Bleeding4Love
Summary: This is a different ending to the kissing scene that was against the wall in Frostbite. Instead of just standing there and watching Dimitri walk away, Rose is deciding to act, and not only take advantege of his surprise at her actions. R&R please!:
1. Chapter 1

**I dont own any of the characters. only the plot! enjoy! :)**

No. I couldn't just let this go after what happened. After HE kissed me back. I took advantage of him being distracted, and ran for him. I jumped on his back from behind and I did one of those weird kicking tricks that he taught me the other day. The second my heel made contact with his stomached he crouched down in pain. But recovered fast enough to get me off of him and pin me down onto the floor. His hands held down my wrists with so much force, I began feeling the bruises im gonna have soon enough. I could feel every single line of his body pressed against mine, and even though we were fighting, I couldn't help but notice the invisible warmth between us, and how every touch came with enormous passion.

"See? I'm right, because you are fighting for control right now." I said as I looked into his gorgeous dark eyes. Then my eyes trailed down all the way to his lips and saw he was about to protest but I didn't give him a chance. I rolled us over so I was on top, and straddled his waist. I could tell he liked it from the tiny flick of emotions in his eyes and the little bump I felt against my inner thigh. I mentally smiled. My hands were now on his chest and the next thing I know, he lost the control I knew he was fighting for. His arms started to wrap around me, but then he moved his hands to my thighs and pressed them harder onto his waist. Damn! He did like it! A lot!

"I might be fighting for control, unlike you, who is not even bothering to think twice before doing something as stupid as kissing me against that wall." Ouch! That kinda hurt...

"Yeah... You forgot one part, comrade. You kissed me back, remember?" I said with an evil but seductive smile.

"oh roza… I can't do this anymore" he said while he had that thoughtful face on I knew too well. "but apparently I cannot live without you either." He said as he was slowly closing the already small distance between our lips. His lips touched mine with the slightest touch, feeling like silk. My lips parted, but he broke off the kiss and trailed kisses along my jaw, to my neck and collarbone. I took one hand away from his chest, my index finger under his chin, and moved his face towards mine.

"I'm not getting this shit! First I kiss you; you pull back and tell me not to EVER do that again. And now we are lying on the floor and your hands are on my freaking thighs and you tell me that you cannot live without me, nonethe-" he put his finger on my lip.

"will you shut up for a second and let ME do the talking for once?" him do the talking?? Im not even called a chatterbox by my teachers! Well... some of them.

"YOU do the talking?? Since when am I-" he then put his whole hand on my mouth.

"shhh! Let me explain so you can relax and I will at least get your heart beating a little slower!" pshh! He wanted my heart beating slower while I was straddling him and a second ago he was kissing me? Yeah good luck with that! He must have realized what I was thinking because he immediately removed his hand from my mouth and started talking. "first of all, we are lying on the floor because you attacked me. Second of all, yes my hands are on your thighs because you drive me crazy, rose. You have no idea in how many different ways and different nights I imagined us being this close." I cannot believe im hearing this. He actually told me that he wants me the same way I want him.

"I have three words that will explain this "shit" for you.. I love you, Roza." I just stared at him and I couldn't comprehend what I was being told. So I did what I know I can do best. I passed out.

**Hope you guys liked it!! now you know what to do... press that beautiful green button!! :)**

**thanks! XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, so the beginning of this chapter kinda reminds me of Twilight after James bit Bella and Edward tried to keep her up until it was safe... anywayssss! enjoy this chapter! and dont forget to review please!! :)**

"Rose! Rose! Answer me!" the angle's voice said. I couldn't remember what happened, besides the fact I was kissing Dimitri, and he said something that caused me shock. Something that I still cannot believe he said. I remember him saying "I love you" very clearly but I'm sure it was a dream. It had to be.

"oh Roza, are you okay?" the angel's voice didn't make sense to me. Why wouldn't I be ok? The voice was so familiar I would recognize it even if I was about to get hit by a tour bus. It was Dimitri. My Dimitri. Oh, I love it when he says my name in Russian . my eyes became lighter and I could feel them slowly open up. Everything was fuzzy for a moment, but then I focused on the most beautiful dark eyes staring down at me with so much love and concern.

"Hey" I said, my voice groggy. I cleared my throat, and smiled. Dimitri took me in his arms and hugged me ever so tightly.

"Are you okay?" his voice was flooded with so much care it almost made me cry.

"yeah.. I think so. I just cant seem to remember why I fainted…" this was getting a little uncomfortable. What if it wasn't a dream? What if he actually said that he loved me? No! I cant think that.. I cant expect anything like that from him. I won't allow another stupid disappointment.

"oh" Dimitri said. "well… I told you that umm…" he looked at me like he was afraid I might faint again. He took a deep breath and said "I told you I love you."

"so it wasn't a dream after all…" I murmured more to myself than him. My eyes drifted to his lips remembering their taste and the way they felt moving against mine. Dimitri smiled his half smile, and said "that wasn't a dream either" he chuckled under his breath. Great.. he must have noticed I was staring at his lips. I bit my lip and blushed. He leaned down and kissed both my blushed cheeks.

"why are you blushing?" he whispered against my cheek. His warm breath tickled my skin.

"well, I had another dream.. and it doesn't have that many clothes..." I said looking down at my hands.

"that didn't happen.." he started trailing down kisses along my neck. "Yet" he added. I caught my breath and I swear my heart was going to jump out of my chest in any second. "Rose, will you calm down? Why are you so nervous?" ughh! I so don't want to talk about this. He must have realized the answer because my heart was beating faster and I couldn't get myself to speak out the words. "Rose.. I'm never going to hurt you. I'm here for you and we will do things at your own pace. I promise." He spoke out the words as if his hand was on the bible and he was swearing to tell the truth and nothing but the truth. I smiled at his words.

"Thanks. for everything."

"as I said before My Roza, im always here for you." After a few moments of silence he helped me up and said " Practice is over. I will see you tomorrow morning". He pressed his lips to mine again, and I felt fire and passion burning through me. As I kissed him back, I wrapped my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. His tongue traced my bottom lip, begging for an entrance. I parted my lips further, and let him in, exploring every bit in his and my mouth. He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. I suddenly felt a cold surface on my back. He pushed me against the wall, and I pulled him closer to me. after what seemed like forever, he broke our make-out session, and pulled back. "I got to go. I will see you tomorrow morning". He looked at me again. His eyes going from my ankles to my hips, to my tiny sports bra that didn't cover much, to my lips, and back into my eyes. "or later tonight" he said and walked out of the gym.

**Well?... hahaha so what will happen later tonight?? im not so sure about later tonight, but i do know that right now that green button is just waiting for you to click on!!**

**Thanks!! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi!! ok so here's chapter 3!! enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: all charcters belong to Richelle Mead, but i wish Dimitri belonged to me.. :(**

After my confessions/ fainting issues/ make-out session with my apparently now lover, Dimitri, I went back to my dorm and after I took a nice, hot shower, I decided I should talk to Lissa. I didn't want to tell her yet, but I know something might happen tonight, and I NEED to talk to her. When I got to her room I knocked on the door three times and then almost knocked the door off, and realized she wasn't there. So I got into her head, and saw she was in the chapel with Christian, now he was taking her top off and she was lying on top of him. Ugh! "Get out! Get out! Get out!!" jeez… its not even night yet! Is Christian so horny, he couldn't wait till then?! Ugh! Gross! So that had totally ruined my mood and I decided I'm going to take a walk around school since it isn't time for curfew yet. As I walked around school, and passed the guest dorm, I ran into Adrian. This day could NOT get any better. "Hey little Dhampir. Are you visiting me? Aww how cute of you!"

"I'm not visiting you Adrian, so don't get your stupid hopes up, okay?"

"oo! Someone's in a bad mood. What happened now?"

"Nothing you should care about, so go away." Adrian must have realized I really am not in a good mood _again_, and said "okaaay… I need to go get another drink anyways. See ya little Dhampir."

Okay. Going to Lissa and walking around school isn't helping at all, so I'm just gonna go back to my room. When I got to the hallway I saw a figure sitting down next to my door. I couldn't make the shape of him, but he was pretty big. This cant be good. I went into my guardian mode right away, and walked towards the figure. The man's head snapped up, towards me, and I saw his face I immediately relaxed. "Jeez Dimitri! You scared the shit out of me! I though you were a strigoi, or some another stalker."

"Another?" he caught on the key word.

"Adrian." I said tiredly and sat down beside him, but then he got up, and offered his hand to help me up.

"oh come on! I just sat down!" I protested.

"Rose." he offered his hand again.

"Fine! And as far as I know I can get up by myself." So I got up, and crossed my arms across my chest and stared at my hot mentor/ lover/ my future guardian partner.

"what?" I asked.

"what happened? Why are you in a bad mood?" ugh! Why do everybody have to ask? I might as well just get this over with.

"'Cause I couldn't find my dear friend Lissa, and when I got into her head, she was having sex with Christian, and now I can't get the freakin' images of them out of my head!"

"oh..." he walked towards me and looked around. It was way past curfew by now and no one was out of their rooms, besides Lissa and Christian of course.

"Maybe I can get your mind off of this" he said while I was pressed against the wall and his body was pressed against mine.

"How?" I swallowed hard.

"you'll see. Now let's go inside before we get caught"

Dimitri picked me up so my legs were wrapped around his waist, and my arms around his neck. His hand was under my butt, holding me so I won't fall, and another hand opening the door. The second we got inside, he got to my bed so fast; a strigoi couldn't be faster than this. He then started kissing me and I felt I night explode with emotions. "Di…Dimitri" I said while a small moan escaped my lips.

"yes?" he said while kissing my neck and slightly biting and sucking on it.

"I'm not quite ready… yet" I said, my voice as weak as I felt saying it.

"that's alright. We are not doing anything… yet" he said and I could hear a smile in his voice when he said that last part. And that was when I let out a loud, long moan. He was taking my shirt off slowly, his hands were everywhere. I wore my lace black bra, since I knew something was gonna happen tonight. When he finally got my shirt off, he looked me over, and now HE moaned! Oh my god… I made Dimitri Belikov moan! I'm good!

I smiled and pulled him to me, and now he was hovering over me and he slid his hand down my lower back, onto my butt. He gave it a small squeeze, but then continued to the back of my thigh. When his hand reached my knee he pulled it to his hip, and now I rolled us over, so I was on top, and started taking his shirt off. His muscles were amazing. He looked like a god. His abs, his deltoids, his chest muscles, his biceps, all making me wanting him much more. I crushed my lips to his, and before I knew what was happening both our pants were off. We continued making out with our underwear on. And after a long ass time, I put my head on his chest, with his arms wrapped around me- holding me closer, I said the three words I wasn't able to say before. "I love you, Dimitri."

"I love you too, my Roza. Now sleep." As he said that I drifted into my sweetest sleep, in his arms.

**you got that right!! click on the green button!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guess what!!! This is chapter 4!! awsome! please review when you are done!**

I woke up as I felt big, warm arms leaving me, and then warm lips kissing the top of my head. I smiled and opened up my eyes to see a Russian god.

"Good morning" he said with a smile on his face.

"Good morning, Comrade. Are we going to the gym together?"

"No. it's five in the after noon. I'm going to do my shift."

"Oh…ok. Then I guess I'll go back to sleep since I have an hour and a half left before I get to kick your ass again." He is so going to get some today! I've still got the animal passion in me from last night.

"Well, we'll see about that." Oh... he has no idea what's coming for him.

"oh hell yeah!"

"I'll see you later then." He said and pecked my lips.

"Love you, Roza." I felt little tingles all over me.

"I love you too, Comrade. Now go, so I can get some more energy and you will get to feel how it's like to get beat up by a girl."

He chuckled and walked out of my room. I don't think I'll be able to fall asleep again, so I decided I'm gonna take a long, warm shower, and wear my black sports bra that says "Naughty" on it, and my black short shorts that I used to wear for my volleyball practices before me and Lissa ran away from the academy. He's gonna have a hell of a rough time taking his eyes and hands off of me. I'm going to enjoy this.

When I got to the gym, I found Dimitri sitting down on the mat and reading one of his boring ass western novels. He wore a gray T- shirt that was tight fitting, black training pants, and his Nike sneakers.

"What's with the clothes?" he looked over me and actually stared at MY clothes. Haha this is fun.

"What's with yours?" I didn't answer.

"I'm running with you today." He said after he looked at me again and read what my sports bra said. He shook his head and chuckled.

"Really?" oh wow… I get the honor of running with him. I guess I have another challenge. To beat him in track. Great.

"yeah. Is that okay with you?" always so freakin' worried if I'm okay!

"Do you really have to ask? Besides, I'm pretty sure you exactly what's okay with me, and what isn't."

"Very well then." Oh I got it. He's in his mentor mode now. He gestured me to come foreword. Then he pulled me to him and kissed me the sweetest kiss that sent electric feeling all over my body. Or not… I guess he's still in his lover mode. I didn't bother with the tongue this time because I know he will be pulling away in any moment. And I was right. After about ten seconds, he pulled away.

"Let's go."

As we were on our sixth lap, Jesse and Ralph walked by and started yelling towards me. "Looking hot, Rose!" I ignored them and kept running. Dimitri looked pissed.

"oh come on Rose! What happened to the girl that didn't mind getting naked in front of any guy, and dressed up in ways that made everybody stare?! Even the girls!"

Now they were pissing ME off! None of this was true. Expect for the clothes part. I've never been completely naked in front of a guy except for Dimitri, at the night of the lust charm. As we passed them, I stopped to punch Jesse, and I hit him much harder than I meant to. I heard his nose snap under my fist and he started bleeding like crazy.

"Rose!" Dimitri yelled, and ran back to me.

"You asshole!! I hate you! You are freakin' lucky to be alive right now! Don't you ever, EVER talk to me like that again!" Jesse looked like he might pee his pants out of fear. Good.

I started walking away, but then remembered Ralph was there too. So I walked back and before my foot could make contact with his sensitive area, Dimitri caught my leg.

"Stop it Rose!"

I listened to Dimitri, and stopped. I stared at Jesse with so much hate; I could feel a fire building inside of me. But the fire feeling felt wrong. It didn't feel like anger. It felt like hate. It was something I've never felt before. It felt dark. Very, very dark. I didn't like it.

"Get me out of here." I told Dimitri before the darkness could take over me again. He quickly took my hand and led me towards the gym.

"Rose, do you have any idea in how much trouble you can get, if Jesse goes off to tell headmistress Kirova?"

"Yes! I know okay? I didn't mean to hit him that hard. I just wanted to cause a bruise, not a broken bone! And it felt dark. Like it wasn't really me. Like some kind of mood took control of my body. I don't like this Dimitri. I think it might have to do with what Victor said." He looked at me like he's gonna have a panic attack in any second.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Victor once said that I being shadow kissed might cause me problems such as these. Losing control over myself. Or going into a deep depression."

"Shadow kissed?" so I explained him the whole thing. Me dying, and then coming back to life.

"So basically, you think that the Princess' element, and her use of it, effects you instead of her, because of the bond?"

"Exactly" my voice cracked.

We were at the gym now, sitting across from each other, holding hands. He swooped me in his arms and hugged me tightly.

"Don't worry, Roza. We'll get through this together."

Even though it was scary, I loved the way it sounds. The last part anyways. Together.

"Yeah. Together." I said, tears of fear forming in my eyes.

**Awwwww!!!!! i love them!! dont you think they are the perfect couple?? Edward and Bella look so lame next to them!! (sorry if you disagree, but that's what i think...)**

**how about when you write your amazing reviews you should tell me which couple is the best?? BellaXEdward OR RoseXDimitiri?**


	5. Chapter 5

**oh uh... things are getting a little rough for our Roza! lets cross fingers for her and check out what's going on!!**

Later that day I was like a robot. I went to my classes, ate lunch, and went off to practice with Dimitri. All I could think of is what happened with Jesse and how the spirit's effects took over me. During our running session, and combat sessions he didn't say anything. He knew I was thinking about it, but not wanting to even mention it. Although, I noticed how eyed me once in a while, and his face screamed concern for me.

At the end of practice I assured him I was okay, and not to worry about anything. I was positive he knew these words were empty words. And that made him worry even more.

As I walked to my dorm I got a few stares and whispers. Rumors spread around here faster than a strigoi running in a marathon. As usual. But I didn't care, as usual. Lissa looked worried at lunch, and I know she knew that I was looking for her, and couldn't find her last night. Through our bond I could sense her guiltiness, so I had to assure her as well that everything was fine, and not to worry about anything.

When I got to my room I didn't feel like doing anything, so I took a shower, wore my pajamas, and went to bed. I fell asleep pretty quickly, and recognized the unnatural dream.

"Ugh! Adrian! What part of 'leave me alone!' do you NOT understand?? 'cause you obviously need some help!" we were in a garden, which was pretty besides the fact that the sky was completely black.

"_I_ need some help?" I'm not gonna lie… he looked pretty mad. "Because obviously something is wrong with _you! _Since you don't talk, don't eat, don't drink, or do anything that is Rose-like." He thought for half a second. "Hell with Rose-like! Not even human-like!"

"Human-like?" I am a Dhampir after all. I'm no human.

"Rose. You know exactly what I mean." And I did know what he means. "So either you answer me now, or it will be raining on you, not me, I won't let you go."

"And you are threatening me with rain?" I said. He gave me that face –'Rose stop playing around and trying to change the subject 'cause you know it's not gonna help'.

"Look! I just don't wanna talk about this! I have to put up with this crap in reality and now when I'm dreaming too?! Leave. Me. Alone."

"Sorry little Dhampir. But no. your aura is so freakin' dark!" he pointed towards the sky and said "It's darker than these clouds!"

"Well, I'm not the one who can auras! So how about _you_ tell _me_ what's going on?"

"I can't. I've never seen anything like this before." Obviously Adrian knows something…he might as well help me out. Even though I don't want to talk about this. I'm afraid it might bring that freaky mood again.

"Okay. Fine! But I'm keeping this tight and short because I'm tired of thinking, nonetheless, talking about this."

Adrian raised his hand in the "arrested" gesture "I'm all ears with no mouth." He said with a small grin.

I rolled my eyes. "I've been acting weird lately. Not being able to control myself, and when I'm angry I feel like wanna…" I took a deep breath. "Like I wanna kill somebody. Literally."

"So that's what happened with Jesse…" great. Rumors got to him too. I didn't answer and looked away.

"Keep going" he finally said.

"I have a theory. I think it has to do with the fact that I'm shadow kissed. Lissa is passes the spirit's effects to me through our bond."

"Oh… I've never actually though about this." He pointed to me, probably my extremely dark aura that I can't see. "But it makes perfect sense."

"Yep." Way to cheer me up, Adrian.

"I'm sorry" he abruptly said.

I looked up. "For what?"

"For making you talk about this. I though I could help. But I can't. And I wish I could."

"Yeah… me too." I murmured to myself.

And then I fell into black, relaxing background.

The next morning I felt like shit. This time I wasn't like a robot. I was an emotion machine. Lissa keeps practicing spirit with Adrian, so the effects aren't gonna get any better. Today I was depressed. After my dream with Adrian I apparently cried in my sleep. When I went to brush my teeth and take a shower, I saw my reflection. Crap! I didn't only feel like shit, but looked like shit too! Make up might help. But I have a slight chance of fooling Dimitri. And I greatly doubt it.

After shower I wore my only big training pants, that were gray and a black tank top. Okay, so I didn't feel like wearing bright colors or slutty outfits today. What can I do?

As I walked in the gym Dimitri noticed my clothes and my face and sighed.

"Rose, we have to talk." He said right away. No. there is no way I'm talking about this again. Not even with Dimitri.

"With all due respect, I really don't feel like talking about this. I've had enough from Adrian last night."

"Adrian? Last night?" he looked irritated.

"Yeah. He walked into my dream and didn't let me go back to sleep until I talked about this. So please. Not today."

"Okay." He understood right away.

We started running, and not to my surprise, today I ran unusually slow. Dimitri was nice enough to slow down to my pace. I also got about 30 blows and 20 kicks from him during our combat training. He realized what was going on. He didn't need me to explain it to him. He could see it on my face and sloppy moves. But he stayed loyal to my request and didn't say anything.

Until I broke down. He was about to give me another blow, but I ducked down (unintentionally) and I fell to my knees, my hands on my face. This was the first time I cried in front of Dimitri. I just cried and cried, feeling more alone than ever, even though I was wrapped in the arms of the man I loved. I'm not like this. I'm never this emotional, and if something is wrong, I always do my best to hide it. This time it wasn't me. Something inside of me just forced these feelings out of me.

"Shh… Roza. It's going to be okay. I'm going to figure this out and find a solution. I promise." His voice was soothing.

"I know. I just… just feel so alone, so depressed. I don't feel like doing anything. Nor think about anything. I just want to lie down and think about nothing. About black matter, and empty rooms. Empty words."

He hugged me even tighter, if that was possible and I sobbed into his neck. I really need to stop this. But I can't. I just have to let it all out, one way or another.

Finally Dimitri said I shouldn't go to my classes, and told me he will tell Kirova know that I'm not feeling well, and that he will stay and take care of me. I thanked him for that. I wouldn't be able to stand Lissa's reaction to this whole craziness.

Dimitri left me in my room and headed to Kirova. While I waited for him, I just sat on my bed, my chin on my hands, and my elbows on my knees. I was staring at the TV but seeing nothing. He came back after 20 minutes.

"Headmistress Kirova understands, and she gave me permission to stay with you for a little while." He said as he walked into the room.

"A little?" I asked in a small voice. He chuckled nervously, probably relieved that I still wanted him or something like that.

"If I'm gonna stay longer than the usual mentor is supposed to stay, she might start suspecting." He explained. Even with all this going on, he still kept our relationship free of danger. This is one of the reasons I love him.

The rest of the time we lied on my bed, wrapped around each other, while he whispered something extremely soothing in Russian. Being in his arms relaxed me very much. He was like my anti-dote for all this crap. I quickly fell asleep in his arms. Again.

**oohhhhhhh... thats not so good... and its not gonna get any better.. but soon enough everything will be just fine!!**

**now REVIEW!! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

I was sitting on the floor thinking about ways to solve this thing when I heard a knock on the door. I knew it was Dimitri since he always comes to "visit" at this time. "I thought about this on my way here because I know that soon people will start wondering where you are… so instead of letting them make the assumption you ran away again…" I gave him a dirty look. "I think we should make up a story that you have mono or something. I bet you don't want people to know about this whole… thing."

"Yeah like a disease would stop them." I was down today. Again.

"Yeah I was thinking the same thing, but it can't hurt, right?" he asked for my permission hopefully.

"Guess not." I murmured. I know it's not fair for me to be like that to him, but it's not something I can control.

He sighed and came to sit beside me on the floor. "Hey. I told you I will find a solution. Don't forget, I'm always here for you. I need you to understand that."

"Yeah I know…" I said with a smile. "And if one day you will get your period, and you will have mood swings too, I'll be here for you too. And I'll make you start going on The Pill, and we can go shopping for baby stuff in case you get pregnant."

He started cracking up probably half of that laughter was a relief I didn't lose my sense of humor. And I probably never will.

"thanks." he said when he finished laughing.

"My pleasure, Comrade." I said in a seductive voice in his ear. I know it's out of no where, but I can feel what Lissa is doing through our bond with Christian again, and I need a distraction. Besides… we haven't done anything since that night.

So I got up and sat on his lap (still on the floor), straddling him, and said "I need a distraction."

He understood right away and groaned. Then he crushed his lips to mine, it has been a while since we made out like _this._ We soon had half of our clothes off, but we didn't even bother to go onto my bed. It was too far away.

Now, Dimitri was on top of me, my legs wrapped around his waist, one of his hands entwined itself with my hair, and the other was on my lower back, hugging me closer to him. It was obvious he had to hold back, and try not to kiss me too passionately, or touch me too much. I could feel all this passion and all of these emotions passing between us. Love, passion, desire, happiness.

He slowly let his tongue in, and we soon were fighting with our tongues. Of course his won and that made me to want him even more. I broke out kiss, and rolled us over. Now I was on top of him, and I started kissing his bare chest, his face, his arms. He was so perfect, so hot, it almost hurt. I kissed him all the way down his stomached. When I reached his pants, I undid the buttons, and looked up at him, to see him staring at me with so much love and passion in his eyes; I could tell I was the one he

wanted, and the only.

As soon as his pants were off, mine were too, and he rolled us over, so he was on top of me again. He kissed my collarbone, my arms, my bare stomached, and when he reached my underwear, he looked up at me as well, and saw the determination in my eyes. I was ready for this. He took that as a yes, and took my panties off with his teeth.

When we were both completely naked, we continued making out, not doing anything special. Yet. "Are you sure Roza?" he got to be kidding me! of course I'm sure! I've never been so sure about something my whole life! Literally. I know it's sad.

"yes. Yes, Dimitri. I need you in me. Now." I managed to say, and so he pleased my request.

After we were done, I didn't fall sleep for a change. We were wrapped around each other. My leg was in between his, my head on his chest, and my arms hugged him closer to me. He cupped my face, pecked my lips, and pulled away to take _another _look at me. "you are so beautiful Roza, it hurts." I chuckled for the first time in days, and said "I love you so much." He smiled at my words, but then started to pull away from our embrace. I pulled him closer to me in reaction, not wanting to let him go.

"I've got to go Roza. Unfortunately, some of us have an actual duty to do."

"hey! I've got duties!"

"oh really? Like what? Keeping me wanting you so badly every single day? You only need to breath and you are all set."

"no! even though that could be one… but I meant Lissa!"

"True… I'm sorry for accusing you for lack in duties."

"yeah, yeah. You are already forgiven and you know that."

He made that thoughtful expression again, even though I know he was being sarcastic and not actually thinking. "yeah. I do."

And so he left the room.

Great. Now what to do? I'm still too worked up from before to fall asleep. Maybe I should go to the gym. Yeah… gym is a good idea since I hadn't worked out in days now.

As soon as I put my comfy gym clothes on, I jogged to the gym. I could slowly feel the spirit's effects taking over me again, but I wont give in easily now.

Hitting the boxing sac seems to help to keep the effects away, so I kept hitting it harder and harder, getting some kicks and tricks Dimitri once taught me. I don't know how long I was already there for, but it didn't seem even close to curfew, so I kept practicing.

Then I heard somebody enter the gym, running and calling my name. I didn't know who it was but I didn't care. I was worked up and immediately got into my guardian mode. When the person was close enough, I started attacking. But he already knew my moves somehow, and blocked each one of them.

"Rose!" he yelled.

I looked at my enemy again, and found he wasn't my enemy at all. He was my lover. Dimitri. I just attacked the person I had sex with less than an hour ago. Awesome.

"Dimitri?" I asked, feeling really stupid.

"yes? Would you like to tell me why you are at the gym in your condition?" he yelled.

And so I yelled back. "_In my condition_? What am I dying or something, or have broken bones?"

He looked down at my hands and said "no, but you probably have broken bones now! Why didn't you even bother to put gloves on?!"

What the heck is he yelling at me for now? So I followed his gaze and gasped. As soon as I noticed my hands, I felt sharp pain like thousands of knives attacking both of them. They looked really bad. My hands were covered in blood and I saw something white popping out of my skin in a few places. Oh damn! These were my bones! I haven't even been here long enough to damage my hands this badly! Or have I…?

"What… what time is it?" I asked in a small voice.

"It's way past curfew." He answered in his 'mentor-role' voice.

"Shit…" I whispered. I've been here more than 4 hours.

He looked at my face and realized. "How long have you really been here rose?"

"Since you left…" I replied in my small voice, terrified of his reaction.

He sighed. "Oh Roza… come on, lets get you to the clinic, to get you cleaned up and taken care of."

After he got me cleaned up and all that stuff that took us forever, even though I _didn't_ break anything as he assumed I did. He walked me to my room, and helped me to take a shower, get dressed, and tucked me in. I started falling asleep before he could even get me to my bed, probably from the strong pain killers.


	7. Chapter 7

I was flying. Everything was nice, colorful, and bright. I could feel the sun caressing my skin, enveloping my body with its warmth. Lissa and I were flying above the beach, looking for some hot guys that might worth my time. Then fireworks were heard, going off into the bright sky. Boom, Boom, Boom! Suddenly, a cold, strong breeze hit my face, I looked around to see Lissa was nowhere in sight.

"Rose." That wasn't Lissa's voice for sure.

"Rose wake up!" the voice commended. Ughhh… was that a dream? Oh mannn.. I was going back to reality.

"No… go away I wanna sleep!" I whined to whoever dared to even try to wake me up. 'cause there is no way in hell Rose Hathaway is waking up _this_ early.

"Rose.. For the sake of love, get up!"

"Dimitri?"

"Yeah, now wake up before we are late!"

"Late for what?" I asked.

"Our flight." He said in a kind of small voice… afraid of my reaction.

"OK! Let's go!" I started getting up until I realized… "Wait… did you just say _our flight_?" I am so confused.

He nodded.

"And may I ask where are we going, or it is no matter for discussion either?" I asked.

"To the court." He answered immediately.

"For?..." I asked, trying to get a more specific answer.

"To see Victor Dashkov." He said, with a voice lacking of emotion.

"Vi…victo.. Victor Dashkov?" I managed to say, before choking on my own saliva.

"Yes." He answered with still blank face.

"May I ask why?.." I don't get this.. I thought he was the one that might rip Victor's throat out ever since the attack, and now he wants to go to court to see him?

"Why do you think Rose?" he asked, losing his patience with me, obviously aware of the time.

I looked aside, slowly recalling all last week's mood swings. I punched Jesse, got depressed, cried all the time, never wanted company except for Dimitri.

"And how are you planning to get me out of here?" I challenged.

He didn't answer; he was too busy staring at my injured hands.

"Omg! Are we gonna run away? Are we gonna make this escape for the sake of our freedom like I did with Lissa?" I was obviously playing around. I'd do anything to take that pain away from his eyes.

"No. I'm not _that_ irresponsible." He replied, making fun of me.

"You know my answer, and my attitude, so you don't want to get me upset." I said, playing this game again, and winning. I gave him a quick kiss on his cheek, and headed off to take a shower, and get ready.

When I got out of the shower, and was fully dressed, he was already done packing my clothes and all my "girl stuff" from the bathroom.

"So we are going for more than one day." I assumed.

He smiled. "Yes. We are going to spend the night there."

I smiled back. He leaned in and kissed me, but pulled away after a few seconds.

"I'll let you finish getting ready. I'll wait for you by the gate." He took my suitcase, and left the room. Since he kind of got me into that mood again, I thought it was a good idea to change clothes. I put in a red tank top that was from my old days as the naughty irresistible Rose. Skinny black jeans, and red pumps. My pumps weren't too high, they were about 3.5 inches high, but it was hell to run with them. From experience.  
I met Dimitri at the gate, after I told Lissa I have "guardian stuff" to take care of at court, and I'll be back in 2 days. When Dimitri saw me his eyes almost popped out and his jaw was left open. But as always, he immediately recovered himself, and said," Rose, we are going to the court, not a nightclub."

"Oh. You think this is what I would wear for a night club? Are you kidding me? This is way too formal!"

He sighed and said, "of course it is."

As soon as we were past the wards, and no one from the Academy was in sight,(besides Alberta which had to come with us, who-knows-why.. but she was coming later so it didn't matter.) we held hands and walked silently towards the car. Once we started on our way to the Academy's private jet, Dimitri turned on the radio to one of his way-too-old-for-me stations.

"Do I really have to listen to this oldies music?"

"yes." He replied, barley letting me finish my question. So that's how he wanted to be. That's alright. So I pulled my hand away from his and looked "dramatically" out the window. He chuckled but then he realized that I'm not gonna hold his hand until he changes the station.

"fine." He said. He changed the station and before taking my hand in his again, his hand gave me a slight but full of electricity touch to my inner thigh. With that touch my head snapped towards him, only to see him cracking up at my reaction for his little trick.

"bastard." I mumbled under my breath, although I'm pretty sure he heard me because right after I said that he laughed even harder.

"Eyes on the road, Comrade! I don't feel like getting killed today."

Once we got to the airport, he parked the car where most of the academy's cars were, and headed off towards the jet. When we got to the jet I gasped. This jet had _everything_. Like, I mean _everything_. It had a refrigerator, a whole kitchen with a sink, a dish washer, gas, and an oven. It had a long sofa along the right side of it, and on the left side there was a dining table with two wooden chairs on each side. It also had a bathroom that was about the size of my dorm! It even had a closet that had a mirror on it. And it had two huge LCDs!

Dimitri must have noticed my expression, because he started laughing and said, "yeah it's pretty much a house.."

"_Pretty much_?? It _is_ house!" I started walking towards the couch, when Dimitri caught my wrist and pulled me to him.

I looked into those deep, serious, brown eyes. "I picked this jet because this would be the only time we can be alone, and I wanted to make it special." He whispered.

I just kept staring at him and smiled.

"Thanks, Dimitri." I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. The kiss started very slow, and soft, but soon it became passionate and urgent. Unfortunately, we had to pull away a few seconds later because we heard Alberta outside the jet.

"Are you all set Guardian Belikov?" she asked as she walked into the jet.

"Yes. Thanks with your help convincing Headmistress Kirova about this. It's a great opportunity for me to test Rose in the actual field."

Alberta smiled and said, "You are very welcome." She shook Dimitri's hand firmly, and then looked at me.

"Good luck Rose. I heard what he is planning for you. It's not gonna be easy, so umm… yeah. Enjoy!"

"Oh I will." I replied. Dimitri elbowed me for the double meaning of my answer.

"What?" I asked after Alberta left. He gave me that 'I-know-you-know-what-I-am-talking about' look. "Oh, come on! She had no idea what I was talking about!"

"I'm not so sure about that Rose." He said, walking towards the couch, and sitting down.

I followed him and sat with one leg bended so I sat on it and the other was swinging from the couch. "What do you mean?" I asked, curious.

"Well… she knows how I feel about you. Kind of. But she doesn't know how you feel about me."

"Oh… really?" to be honest, I'm not surprised. He always looks at me in a special way. But I know I have that exact same look on my face when I'm around him so I know that Alberta has the idea of what's going on.

"Yeah…" he said, lost in thought.

"So what did she say when she told you how you feel about me?" He smiled at my confusing question and said,

"She told me that she knew this would happen. She knew I would like you very much because of who you are. You are a fighter. You have a strong personality." He started leaning closer to me as he said his next words. "And you are exceptionally beautiful, and you have a smile that would make the whole school melt. And you are the most amazing person I've ever met in my whole life." He cupped my face in his hands. "And I love you." He whispered. I stopped breathing the moment he cupped my face. "Breathe, Roza." He whispered, and then leaned in to kiss me ever so lightly, it was like warm, delicious silk caressing my lips. It made me shiver down my spine.

"I love you too Dimitri. From the bottom of my heart." I whispered.

.


	8. Chapter 8

Once we landed in court, we settled in our room, unpacked our suitcases, got something to eat, and started heading towards the court's jail, where Victor was held. During our flight Dimitri made some arranges with his "connections" while I slept. It was a really long walk from our room to the jail, and once we got closer to the jail, I started to get nervous. What if he wouldn't tell us anything? What if he just laughed in my face and wouldn't help me? I took a few deep breaths, trying to calm myself down. Dimitri glanced at me from his side.

"It's nothing... I'm just a little nervous." I assured him.

He nodded and just gave my hand a small squeeze, reminding me he will always be here for me. But I'm pretty sure Dimitri was nervous too, because he kept his guardian mask on.

We walked into the building and saw a huge hallway, with little cells every 5 feet. The guardian outside told us that Victor's cell number was 1012. We were now on number 103. Oh great. More walking. Not every cell was full, but each cell had at least 2 prisoners. I had no idea there were so many Moroi and Dhampir criminals.

"They are not all Moroi and Dhampir." Dimitri said, guessing my thoughts.

"Strigoi??" I whispered and yelled at the same time.

"No", he said. "Humans."

I stared at him, as if he was talking gibberish.

"Some of them know about us. We are not as secret as most Dhampir and Moroi think we are."

"Like the humans that helped those Strigoi to kill Arthur and his family?" I asked.

"yes." He finally answered.

I just stared at the floor, trying to comprehend what I'm being told. If there are humans that are helping Strigoi out there, we are not nearly as safe as I thought we were. If humans are helping Strigoi, then that means that there is no safe time anymore. We have to be on guard 24/7. Literally.

We finally got to the 1000 part of the building, and immediately noticed the difference. The cells were cleaner, larger, with lights, and the walls were painted off white instead of gray. So this was the "royal prison". The one that is meant for royals who committed crimes. This is ridiculous.

"Well, well, well… who do we have here?" a voice from behind us said.

We turned around to see Victor sitting on his bed. He looked very old, even though Lissa healed him, it was never meant to be forever if she wasn't continuing the treatment, and she never will. I once loved Victor. He was the uncle I have never had. But ever since he kidnapped her and did all those horrible things to her, I just want to rip his throat out. But I can't. Because I need his help in order to live the life I was yearning for.

"The love birds…" he added with a grin on his face, as he saw our intertwined hands.

I just stared at him, and choked. I couldn't speak, I couldn't move. Dimitri felt me tense, took a deep breath, squeezed my hand, and began talking.

"Rose is… shadow kissed." He still had a hard time using this term for me.

"Indeed she is. What are your doubts?" Victor said, with a slight smile playing in his lips, realizing we needed his help.

Instead of letting Dimitri struggle with explaining the whole thing… I switched onto my guardian face and started to do the talking.

"Spirit has consequences. Side effects, which make the spirit user, go crazy. Depressed, and even lose control."

Victor didn't reply, so I continued.

"Our bond. Mine and Lissa's. She… passes the spirit side effects to me, through our bond."

Victor smiled. "Ahh… I waited for that to happen."

"So you knew about this the whole time?" Dimitri asked, annoyed.

I nudged his rib with my elbow, and he gave me an apology look. Victor didn't say anything, he just stared. More likely, observed.

"Is there…" I took a deep breath- this is getting old. "Is there a way to prevent the side effects?"

"A way to prevent?" he asked. "No… not to _prevent."_

I knew there wasn't a way. We came here for nothing. I started to walk away, as Victor said,

"But." Our heads snapped back to him. "You can always heal." He said as if it was the simple truth.

"Heal?" Dimitri asked. "What do you mean?"

"Lissa can heal the side effects out of you."

Is he for real? "You know as well as I do that she can't. She already tried."

He was starting to piss me off. Couldn't he just spit it out?

"It might be difficult. But ask Lissa to pass some of her spirit powers to a kind of a jewel. It can be a necklace, an earring… but rings work the best." He said.

There is no way in hell I trust him with a jewel, not after the night of the lust charm. Me and Dimitri exchanged looks, probably thinking about the same night, as I started to turn around again, but this time Dimitri held me tightly to him, and didn't let me go. I looked up at him, and there was something else in his eyes.

"explain." Dimitri requested.

"What don't you get? You litt-"he stopped his comment because I shot him _the _glare.

"Well…"he started again. Now that's better." In order to have a shadow kissed person, you need to have a spirit user. When the spirit user brings the person back from the death, a bond is created between the two. The bond may only go one way. The shadow kissed person can feel, or sometime even see whatever his bond mate is experiencing. Once the spirit user starts practicing spirit frequently, the effects begin to take place. The shadow kissed person, gets the effects because of the bond, as Rose mentioned. In the legends there are a few ways of curing that. But I know only one. The spirit user, in this case- Lissa, needs to pass the spirit to an object that the shadow kissed person, in this case- Rose, can wear at all times. The object that has spirit in it will heal the effects from Rose, just like a spirit user heals a physical injury. Now, Lissa cannot heal it herself, because it is not something physical. It is mental, and so the object can heal it- if it is filled with spirit."

Dimitri and I stared into each other's eyes for what seems like ages, until a question popped in my mind.

"How can Lissa pass spirit to a ring?"

Victor thought about it for a minute and finally said, "Just like she heals a person, she does to the ring."

I nodded my head as a gesture of thanks, and Dimitri and I walked out of the jail, each deep in thought.


	9. Chapter 9

**hey guys! sorry it took me forever to update... i just finished typing this. its the longest chapter so far!! yayy!!**

**i hope you guys will enjoy it! i know i enjoyed writing it! hahaha anywayss... next chapter will be the last chapter! :(**

**but i have many stories in mind!**

I ran with all the energy I had left. I ran, not noticing where I went; only focused on burning the image out of my mind, getting away from that horrible feeling, that horrible place. I ended up in the woods. It was night time for the humans, and it was pitch black. I could barely make out the shape of the trees, even with my Dhampir sight. The silence was deadly. I stood there, aware of everything I could sense. For a second I thought I heard something behind me, but I probably imagined it from over awareness. I waited. I wasn't sure for what, but I did. After a few minutes I heard footsteps running _extremely_ fast towards me. If it was on a regular day, I wouldn't have heard these footsteps. But it was so quiet out here; it felt like I could hear anything from miles away. I could feel my heart pounding all the way through my body. Faster and faster, with each step, as icy cold sweat was running down my skin. With each final breath, the footsteps grew louder, faster. Until I didn't breathe. Next thing I know, a pair of red eyes was in front of me. A lump was forming in my throat as he leaned into my neck, determined to kill me.

"No…please. Don't. Please!" I begged, tears of fear spilling down my face. I could feel his cold breath on my skin as he chuckled. I wanted to run, to get away from here, but I couldn't move my legs. Suddenly, I could feel his sharp teeth cut through my skin. I let out a scream.

"Roza! Rose! Wake up! Rose!" someone shook me.

I was still screaming, as both of my hands clenching my neck. I breathed heavily, thanking god it was just a dream.

"It was just a dream" I repeated, reassuring myself more than Dimitri.

Dimitri pulled me into his arms, swaying me and saying something soothing in Russian. Cold tears of fear and relief streamed down my hot face. We sat like that for a few minutes until I clamed myself down.

"Are you okay?" he asked, looking down at me and removing my hair out of my face.

"Yeah... I think so."I answered, my voice cracked. I hated being this weak next to Dimitri, but I'm not gonna lie, this nightmare was so vivid; it scared the shit out of me.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked while caressing my cheek.

"Not now. Maybe later."

"Okay, can you go back to sleep?"

"Yeah..." I replied.

He pecked my cheek, and laid us back down, my head buried in his chest, and his cheek leaning on the top of my head. He wrapped his arms around me, hugging me closer to him.

* * *

Light suddenly hit my eyes, "ugh… Dimitri, did you have to turn on the light?"

"Sorry Rose, but you wouldn't wake up."

"Oh...my bad." I said.

"That's okay." He climbed back onto the bed, but instead of lying next to me, he grabbed me and picked me up bridal style.

"Hey! I can walk by myself you know!" he just chuckled, and continued walking to the bathroom.

"Am I disabled and don't know about it?"

He just laughed again. What the heck? I have a feeling I'm not going to get the answers I want today.

After Dimitri literally helped me to take a shower, and get dressed, I couldn't help but ask. In the Rose Hathaway style.

"Okay Dimitri, spit it out! What's going on?" he looked at me with an innocent face.

"nothing." He answered, looking away from my death glare. I sighed and decided to just go with the flow.

We got out of the room and walked down the hallway, looking for something yummy to eat, but everything was closed. Weird, it should be open by now, it's completely dark out, which means it's past 9 am (pm for the humans).

Dimitri and I looked at each other, both of us thinking the same thing. Something is obviously wrong here. We both kicked into our guardian modes and searched the building and the next two buildings. Nothing. As if this place has been abandoned for over a week. As we headed east we noticed some broken windows, doors knocked off, and a LOT of blood. This place looked like a battlefield.

"Dimitri… do you thi-"Suddenly, nausea hit me.

Dimitri noticed me tense up, and the only word that I could barely get out if my mouth was "Strigoi."

After half a second we were surrounded by at least 15 Strigoi. Red eyed, bloodlust, evil, and terribly pale Strigoi.

Thank god we both had our silver stakes.

Dimitri and I were back to back, ready for anything to come. But the Strigoi didn't attack us; it was as if they were waiting for something… or rather someone.

After a few moments, my thoughts were confirmed. A blonde Strigoi was walking towards us, and even though I couldn't quite make out all the details yet, I could tell he was about Dimitri's height, and that he was staring at me.

The Strigoi walked into the circle and started circling Dimitri and I without taking his off of me. I knew Dimitri was thinking the same thing I was. What's with this Strigoi and why does he keep staring at me?

Finally he started talking. "Well well, Rosemarie Hathaway, I've been longing to meet you in a very long time now. To be exact, ever since you broke that poor girl's arm in the Academy…"

Is it just me or this guy talks like a complete stalker? I felt Dimitri tense up behind me probably for the same reason I was.

The blonde Strigoi must have noticed my confused face and said, "Even us, Strigoi, think you have great potential." He just smirked.

"What do you want?" I asked, making my voice harsh.

He laughed. "What do I want?" he chuckled again, but then became serious.

"I want you to join us my dear. You will be a helpful source, knowing you are best friends with the last Dragomir, and a great fighter. A little too feisty for my liking I might add, but it would be easy to shut you up." I could hear Dimitri growling against my back.

Then he had a thoughtful expression and said, "You can even bring your little friend here, if you feel like turning him with you. Or… we could use one more meal. Personally, I prefer the latter. But that is your choice darling."

Now _I _growled. "Never. You will never get close to the _last Dragomir_, I will never be turned and neither my _friend_ here."

He sighed, "You are certainly as stubborn as I have been told. You see my dear, dear Rosemarie, you and your friend here have two choices. You either join us," he said with a smile and gestured towards the others with his hands, "or die." He added with a cold tone that chilled me down to the bone.

I kept glaring at him, trying to find an escape, but there was no way out of this. He moved closer, about 2 feet away from me.

"I see what choice you have made." In a blur he was 2 inches away from my face, I could stake him right then and there, but I couldn't. I was frozen. The Strigoi slowly leaned in, staring at me neck with hunger burning in his eyes. He showed off his fangs while smiling, probably thinking how good I would taste.

Before I realized- heck! Before the Strigoi realized, Dimitri switched places with me, staked the Strigoi right through his heart. This made the other Strigoi attack, but this time we were ready. I pulled my silver stake out, and fought the closest Strigoi to me.

The Strigoi went for the offense right away, starting with a blow to my stomach that knocked the breath out of me. I swear I heard something crack, probably one of my ribs. But I couldn't pay attention to that now; I kinda had a Strigoi to kill. I was still crouched, and took advantage of my position, like Dimitri taught me. I swung my left leg right into his ankles, even though he didn't fall as he was meant to be, he stumbled, and that was just as good. I saw my opening, and staked him. I quickly turned to fight the rest, and remembered that I counted about 15 Strigoi circling us. _Great._

As I fought each one was harder than the previous one. Either it was because they were nice and decided to level it out for me, which I deeply doubt, or that the amount of blows I got increased, and I was going to be dead by the time we kill everyone.

There were two Strigoi left now, one for and me and another one for Dimitri. I ran towards the Strigoi, ending up getting punched in the jaw, I stumbled backwards, but the Strigoi didn't even stop for one second, and boy was he fast! He came back with a kick to my stomach, which caused me to crouch down onto the floor, and then he punched my face again, sending me flying across the floor. By then, black spots were dancing before my eyes. The Strigoi must have thought that I was knocked out because he walked up to me, and leaned closer to my neck, which was a huge mistake. I kicked him from the back with my leg, he literally flew across the floor, and then I landed on top of him, staking his heart. I was panting heavily and the black spots still danced before my eyes. I almost passed out, but then remembered Dimitri.

He was still fighting, but the Strigoi had suffered so many blows from him, it seemed like he couldn't fight anymore. Dimitri kicked his stomach, the Strigoi stumbled backwards and Dimitri punched him and kicked him even though he could have staked him ten times by now. Then I realized that he had no stake.

"Dimitri!" I shouted. He looked at me as I threw my stake towards him; he caught it and staked him, with no more openings needed. The second after Dimitri made sure the Strigoi was dead; he ran to me and hugged ever so tightly.

"Are you okay? Did you get hurt?" he was still panting but didn't seem to care about himself.

"I'm fine. Are you?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

I looked up at him, still shocked from everything that has happened.

"What was all this about?" I asked.

"I don't know. But what I do know is that there is no one here at court, and we must go back to the academy." He said as he helped me up to my feet. But the second I put tome weight on my right foot, I heard something snap.

"Ouch!!" I fell right back. My ankle was probably broken. "Damn it." I whimpered.

"You _are_ hurt."

"Really? 'Cause I haven't noticed." I snapped. But apologized right after, knowing the spirit's effects were still affecting me, from the fight.

Dimitri didn't say anything. He just picked me up, bridal style. We now walked to the court's airport I assume. I haven't realized how exhausted I was until he carried me. I rested my head against his chest, and closed my eyes.

"Rose? Are you okay? Don't pass out on me!"

"Chillax Dimitri. I'm tired, that's all."

I felt Dimitri's lips pecking my cheek. I smiled.

He was still panting from the fight, and I could hear his heart beating faster than usual.

"Dimitri?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think everyone in court had time to escape?"

He took a deep breath. "I don't know roza."

I fell asleep but woke up shortly after because Dimitri was talking to someone.

"Thank you. I will see you in a few hours." he said.

I opened my eyes and took in my surroundings. I was lying on a bench in the airport, outside and Dimitri was pacing in front of me.

"Who was it?" I asked.

I must have startled him because he slightly jumped and turned around to face me."

"It was Alberta. I told her everything and she said the pilot id on his way to get, because there is no one here to fly any of these planes."

"Oh..." I sat up, hugging my healthy leg to my chest and letting my broken one hang from the bench.

"Are you alright?" he asked for the millionth time today. He sat down next it me and wrapped one of him arms around me.

"Yeah… I guess it's just the spirit again."

He kissed my forehead.

"You know I would face a hundred Strigoi and all the spirit effects in the world to protect you, right?"

I chuckled. "And the scariest part is that you mean it."

He laughed.

"But so am I. if that's what it takes to be with you, and protect you."

We both smiled and shared one of those sweet moments where we stared into each other's eyes, and have a whole conversation without having one word coming out of either mouths. But of course, his phone had to ring to interrupt us. He answered quickly and didn't talk much. He only said mhmm, yeah, sure, and thank you which pissed me off because I wanted to know what was going on.

"Well?" I asked once he hung up.

"The pilot should be here in less than an hour and some guardians from school came with him to check out the area, and to figure out this mess."

"ok." I closed my eyes, but didn't fall asleep. But when I opened them I saw Dimitri lying down next to me, asleep. I smiled to myself. He looked less peaceful than usual though. He was probably still on his guard- even while sleeping. Yeah he is just that amazing. I just sat there looking at him and drank his every feature. After a while I heard the plane above the airport, landing. It made so much noise that Dimitri woke up and jumped- startled again. He looked at me, and then the airplane, as if he just realized he fell asleep. That expression was the cutest thing I have seen in a long time. Then again, his guardian mask was back on.

As the guardian came out of the plane, Dimitri walked towards them while carrying me. Dimitri exchanged a few words with them and he even had to explain why he was carrying me. This jet wasn't nearly as nice as the one we flew here with, but whatever, I didn't really care as long as my Russian god was with me.

* * *

We have been flying for only 30 minutes and I'm about to shoot myself from boredom. Then an idea popped to my mind.

"Dimitri?" I tried to say his name as seductively as I can.

"Yes?" he asked, a little confused from my mood swings.

I leaned closer to him and whispered in his ear. "I need a distraction."

He chuckled, and whispered in my ear and let his Russian accent wrap around his next words.

"I know you don't because you don't have the crazy look in your eyes."

I started to pull away, but he held me tightly, not letting me move one inch away.

"But you don't have to fake a need for distraction to get this. You can always ask." He added, and then nibbled my ear with his teeth; I shivered and brought his mouth to mine, and kissing him with all the passion and emotions I felt at the moment. His hand went under my shirt as I entwined my fingers with his hair. Our tongues fought each other, but I had to pull away to breathe, but he didn't leave my skin; his mouth began exploring the length of my neck till he reached my collar bone.

It was really complicated to make out when sitting _next _to each other, so I put my healthy foot on the other side of his waist so I straddled him.

"Roza… don't forget this place isn't completely private." He whispered against my lips.

It annoyed me that we had to pull away so I just kissed him harder and grind my hips to his.

A small moan escaped his lips.

"Roza…" he moaned.

"Yes Dimitri?" I whispered in his ear as one of my hands went under his shirt.

It seemed like he couldn't talk anymore, so I just brought his lips back to mine, and smiled against them.

But of course he has to be the maniac he is and pull away.

"Rose…" oh crap. He didn't even call me by my Russian name. I moved back to my seat and crossed my arms across my chest.

He chuckled.

I snapped my head towards him. "What?!"

"Nothing…" but then I just gave him my 'stare', and he chuckled again and said, "Your face was adorable when I pulled away. That's all."

I didn't answer. I just stared ahead.

But then I felt his hand on my thigh, caressing it from bottom to top, and then he moved to my inner thigh, and somehow made his touch seductive and sexy. Note to self: learn to how touch as seductively as Dimitri.

Then I felt his lips on my ear, whispering, "I wanna save it for later…" I just smiled and pecked him on the lips, happy I'm finally getting what I want.

* * *

I slept for the rest of the flight, and Dimitri read one of his boring western novels. He woke me up before landing so I out my seat belt on, and get ready. I wanted to talk to Lissa right away, and tell her everything, but Dimitri told me that I better take a shower first.

"What are you saying? Do I stink?" I asked him. Annoyed.

"roza, you know as well as I do that your scent isn't something I ever complain about… but that is for me; I'm not sure Lissa or whoever is gonna be there gonna react to it the same way I do."

"Fine!" I said, pecked his lips and he picked me up and carried me to the clinic before going to my dorm to get something for my ankle, because I'm sure that as soon as Lissa sees it, she's gonna heal it, so I didn't bother with a cast or anything.

"Do you need help to take a shower?" he asked, eyeing my ankle.

"I might have a broken ankle, but I can still take care of myself."

"Alright. I'll see you later. Wait for me in your dorm."

"Okay. Love you." I said as I went on my toes (with one foot) and kissed him.

"I love you too." He answered against my lips. I smiled and got into my room.

A hot shower has never felt better than this. As I got out of the shower, I heard a knock on the door, and someone yelling my name.

"Hold on! Hold on!" I tried to find a towel but I couldn't, so I asked, "Who is it?"

"Dimitri".

I opened the door just to stick my head out and covered the rest of my body with the door. I looked beyond him, searching for someone in the hallways. The coast was clear. I grabbed Dimitri by his shirt and brought his lips to mine, as I let him in my room, his arms started to wrap around me, until he felt that my body was dripping water.

"Rose-"he started saying as he pulled away, but something distracted him. My body I guessed. His eyes were all over me, and I felt my face getting really hot.

"What? I couldn't find a towel…"

"Oh roza…" he said, and turned around to find a towel on my bed.

"Oh… there it is…" I said.

"Go get dressed before things happen at the wrong time…" he said, his back facing me.

I took the towel from his hand, but then whispered in his ear. "Things like what?"

He just moaned, and turned around to grab me by the waist and kiss me passionately. I couldn't wait any longer, and I was already naked, so I ripped his shirt, and explored his chest and abs with my hands.

He groaned. "That was one of my favorite shirts."

"I would say that I'm sorry, but I'm not." I said as I pulled him with me onto the bed.

**okay, so you all know the drill... the more reviews the better and longer the last chapter will be! :)**

**so i kinda need your advice!! i know this guy in my drama class, ironic enough his name is eddie and he looks EXCATLY like Dimitri!**

**the same eyes, the same tan skin, the same lean muscles, and he acts like him too!! literally! he always tells me zen-life lessons!! it crazzyyy!!! **

**and we talked and stuff... and he asked me out earlier this year, but i said no cuz i didnt know him very well.. but now i do and i like him! like... a lot! so we talked on facebook and phone ****and we both agreed that we will work something out, cuz hes going back to russia in 3 months (have i mentioned that he is russian too?!!?) and im not really allowed to have a bf...**

**but we said that we will work something out! after 3 or 4 days i see on his facebook that he is in a new realtionship!! i was disgusted! i ignored him for like 2 weeks, cuz i cant stand guys that play with my feelings! anwaysss we had in school a spring fling week before spring break and i wore leggings and leg warmers and high heals cuz it was 80's day... so in drama i had to ask my friend something and she sits next to him... so i kinda had no choice. but then my other friend that talked to him was like... "i understand if you cant answer my question becuase of a hot distraction" and he pointed at me!! omg! eddie's face was PRICELESS!! then my friend was like.., u know he like u.. like a lot right? i said yeah, but i dont give a crap. he played with my feelings so it doesnt matter... BUT I STILL CANT STOP THINKING ABOUT HIM!! what should i do??? im like dying here! i need ur advice!! thanks!! :)**


	10. SongFic of Roza and Dimitri

**hey guys!! im still working on chapter 10 to make it amazing! thanks for anyone that has been reviewing, making me their fav author, fav story and added this story to their alert list!! thank you thank you thank you! :) **

**so last night i had nothing to do so i read someof my favorite parts in SK and BP, and a poem popped in my head! yeah it happens to me all the time, so as a bonus i published it on here!! please tell me whar you think! XD**

**love you guys! :)**

I looked into your eyes,

As tears of pain and disbelief streamed down my face.

You can't be leaving me,

Not after everything we have been through,

Not after we faced the world together,

Not after we swore to our love,

Not after our first real kiss,

Not after our first night together.

I will go across the world to save your soul,

Even if it means to betray my best friend,

And trust my enemy,

I will not give up hope, I WILL save you.

Red eyes and pale skin is nothing to be scared of,

Unless those eyes were once your loved ones,

In which you have seen only love and care

That are now replaced with hate and thirst.

I will not join you, nor kill you,

I can only pray for a miracle to happen

To save your soul from the infinite shadows.

I might be as close to death as you are, in a different way,

Therefore I will help you get better,

And come back to life, into the light,

Into the caressing sun.

Back to my embrace of love, life,

And make the past undone.

**please review!! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

I woke up the next morning really sore. It was only my second time after all, and it was amazing. Being wrapped in Dimitri's arms, and feeling his peaceful breath on my neck feels so right, makes me feel so complete. Yet, I knew it was wrong, and we had to protect Lissa. Dimitri and I had some kind of conversation in the midst of it all last night. He said that once I graduate, we'll move to Court with Lissa.

It was time to wake up and talk to Lissa about what we discovered from victor. I shifted under Dimitri's arms, and his eyes opened.

"Good morning" I smiled. I could totally get used to this…

He smiled his rare smile, and stretched. "Good morning Roza."

"How did you sleep?" I asked, just wanting to hear his voice.

"The best sleep I've ever had. You?"

He smiled as I leaned forward, brushing my lips against his. "same." I whispered.

I pulled away and as a response, he groaned and wouldn't let go of me. I eyed him in surprise.

"Did we switch roles? Am I the responsible now and you're the reckless?"

He laughed. "You wish!"

"Come on, we have to talk to Lissa, and we both need a serious shower."

He agreed, and we both decided not to take shower together because it will end up being a replay of last night. As I walked out the door, towel around my water dripping body, Dimitri spun me around.

"woahh hey! You know I'm onl-"

I was silenced with a kiss. His lips were so hungry and his hands were in my water dripping hair.

"my turn to shower" he simply said and walked in the bathroom.

I was completely dazed from that kiss. I will never be able to get used to the way he kisses me and the way he touches me.

When we were finally ready we walked to the moroi dorms. Once we got to Lissa I had to knock on her door gazillion times, but no one answered… I put my mental walls down and let myself sense where she was. She was in her dorm, asleep with Christian by her side. Fortunately, they weren't doing anything. I knocked again, literally banging on the door with my fists. Finally, I heard footsteps and someone mumble something about what's with the time. Lissa was in the doorway and before I realized what was going one, I was crushed into a bear hug.

"Hey Liss." I chuckled.

"When did you get back?" she was screaming now. Great. But then she noticed Dimitri behind me. "Never mind, I don't wanna know." Before we left for court I told Lissa about Dimitri and me… she accepted it pretty well except for the fact that I didn't tell her till then.

"So remember how we went to court?" I asked.

"Yeahh…" she said, promoting me to continue.

"Well, we found something out. About spirit and being shadow kissed."

She immediately moved away from the door and let us in. I noticed how the sheets were all crumpled, and I eyed Lissa.

"I didn't know you were coming, so enjoy the view." She said as she placed two chairs in front of the bed for Dimitri and me.

"Okay, so what's up?"

So I told her. Everything. From my mood swings, to punching Jessie's nose, to being depressed, to going to visit victor and coming back and well… yeah.

"so what you're telling me is that if I try to heal a ring, and then give that ring to you, it will heal the spirit's effects from you?"

I smiled at her confusing question. "Yup."

"Okay! Can I try it now?"

I was about to answer when Dimitri said it would be better if she fed first and ate breakfast. The more energy she'll have the better chances at succeeding. As were walking to the cafeteria, I had an epiphany. I was with my best friend, the love of my life, and no longer crazy. I looked up to meet Dimitri's eyes and sensed we were thinking the same thing. We smiled at each other. Life could not get any better than this.

It's Rose Hathaway, bitch.


End file.
